1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a navigation system, and more particularly to a navigation system for partially updating a map layer, and a method for the same, in which the navigation system may divide a map into locally small data areas, wherein the navigation system may update only certain updated areas among the divided areas.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a navigation system is suitably equipped to a type of moving object, such as a ship, an aircraft, a vehicle, and the like, so that the navigation system may provide the driver with information as to the current location of the moving object, calculate an optimum route to a desired destination, and guide the driver on the basis of the route.
In a navigation system, a navigation terminal generally stores map data, and visually guides the optimum route to a destination using the stored map data. That is, preferably, the navigation terminal stores numerical map data corresponding to information about real roads, buildings and facilities in accordance with a defined format, and suitably guides an optimum route to a destination for the moving object through a display screen by matching position information with the pre-stored map data, where the positional information is received from GPS. However, the real roads, buildings, facilities, or the like, may be frequently changed. Accordingly, the map data of the navigation terminal may need to be frequently updated in order to express real roads, buildings, facilities, or the like.
In order to update the map data, a conventional navigation system has generally updated all of the map data at the same time through an additional apparatus for storing the map data, in which the additional apparatus may be, for example, a CD, a DVD, an USB memory, or the like.
Recently, some navigation systems have been developed such that only a part of map may be updated via wire/wireless communication network. This technology for updating only a part of changed map may be a highly useful technology in an environment of reduced communication (data rate, communication cost, or the like).
A method for updating only a part of changed map may generally divide the map data into locally small data areas to be updated, and so may update only certain parts with data.
Various methods for securing the connectivity by automatic matching with adjacent links or various methods for updating the object-based map have been suggested. In performing these methods, unnecessary data transformation processes are added in the user terminal itself after receiving the modified data, and accordingly, such processes overload the navigation system. Further, it is difficult to correct errors which may occur during the process of data transformation, and it also difficult to easily manage the data history.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for navigation systems that partly update a map layer.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.